Celui qui reste
by GoldFoxy
Summary: Quand c'est un des vos proches qui disparait, c'est toute votre vie qui bascule. Comment apprendre à vivre seul alors que jusque là on était deux ? Où trouver la force de continuer ? Ce sont les questions auxquelles George Weasley va être confronté. Á partir de maintenant son seul but est la vengeance.


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Comme tout le monde ici j'adore Harry Potter, et la mort de Fred est certainement celle qui m'a le plus bouleversé. Une amie m'a encouragé à oser publier l'histoire qui suit.**

**Enfin, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de différent, car elle m'a aussi dit que sur ce sujet, la plupart des histoires étaient des one-shoots.**

**Premier chapitre qui sert surtout à installer et à donner un point de départ à l'histoire.**

**Trêve**** de bavardages, place à l'histoire! Bonne lecture :D**

_**ps: les morceaux de phrases prononcés par Voldemort sont extrait d'Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort et appartiennent à JKR.**_

* * *

Des murs qui explosent, des détonations, des étincelles rouges, vertes, dorées, beaucoup de fumée : Poudlard était un champ de bataille. Le somptueux château ressemblait maintenant à une ruine. Georges Weasley se battait avec trois mangemorts avec l'aide de Katie Bell, son ancienne coéquipière de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils stupéfixèrent les deux plus proches. Le troisième lui lança un sortilège de Confusion avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. Katie partit à sa poursuite.

Soudain la voix de Voldemort résonna dans le château : il s'adressait aux combattants. Dans sa confusion, Georges ne saisit que quelques bribes de phrase :

_« Subi de lourdes pertes…..goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier…..se retirer….vos morts…..vos blessés…..une heure….la bataille recommencera….. »_

Malgré son état, il croyait avoir compris : Voldemort leur accordait une heure pour s'occuper des morts et des blessés, mais surtout pour qu'Harry se rende sinon la bataille recommencerait. George se dirigea alors d'instinct vers la Grande Salle. Dans sa tête les pensées se bousculaient :

« Ginny, pitié, c'est ma seule sœur, papa, maman, Bill, Charlie, pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien, Percy, on vient juste de se retrouver, Ron, il a été si souvent exposé au danger, Fred…..non, il ne lui est rien arrivé, je le saurais, pourvu qu'ils soient tous vivants, pitié….. »

L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre et explosait dans son crâne. Il se rendit compte qu'il courait : il accéléra, croisant une armure explosée au coin d'un couloir et des tableaux lacérés. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la Grande Salle, un silence de mort l'accueillit. On s'affairait ici et là, donnant des soins aux blessés, pleurant ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. La mort était omniprésente, on sentait son ombre planer au dessus de toutes les têtes.

Il marchait maintenant très lentement, échangeant deux ou trois mots avec certains, reconnaissant avec horreur certains morts : Alicia Spinnet, Lupin, Tonks…..

Une épaisse masse ébouriffée de cheveux roux arriva dans son champ de vision: il reconnu Percy, qui le serra longuement dans ses bras. Percy était celui de ses frères qui montrait le moins ses sentiments et il su alors que le malheur avait frappé. Il en vit la confirmation dans les yeux de son grand frère. Celui-ci essaya maladroitement d'articuler quelques mots

« Harry, Ron, Hermione….. Ministre…..explosion….le rattraper….j'ai essayé, je te le jure…envolé »

Ne comprenant rien à ce que son frère lui racontait, Georges l'écarta doucement : un seul mot se répétait dans sa tête « Qui ? »

La personne qu'il vit par terre était la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait. C'était impossible, comment son jumeau pouvait-y-il être mort ? Et pourtant, c'était bien Fred sur le sol. Il s écroula contre le corps inanimé de celui qui avait été la moitié de lui-même pendant 20 ans. Fred semblait sourire jusque dans la mort. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à le regarder lorsque qu'un cri le sortit de sa torpeur. C'était du désespoir à l'état pur et deux secondes après il vit sa mère tomber à genoux devant le corps de son fils.

Georges resta là, assis, comme perdu dans un autre monde : Bill arriva ensuite, ainsi que Ginny et Ron. Fred était mort. Il avait l'impression de se détacher peu à peu de l'endroit où il était. Pour lui, le reste se passa dans le flou : les survivants qui se réunissent, l'annonce de la mort d'Harry, le Choipeau qui brûle, la bataille qui reprit…. Fred était mort. Le seul moment où il émergea fut quand Bellatrix parla de son frère : il lui jeta alors un regard empli de haine qui sembla la déstabiliser pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque sa mère lui eu asséné le coup final, il replongea dans sa bulle protectrice. Fred était mort.

Le dernier duel entre Harry et Voldemort, la joie de la victoire, les familles qui se retrouvent, les survivants qui se serrent dans les bras, ceux qui pleurent près des morts….Il était comme absent de la Grande Salle, dans une sorte d'hébétude profonde. Fred était mort. Soudain, quelque chose se ralluma dans ses yeux, et il se dirigea fermement vers Percy, qui était toujours près du corps de son frère. Il s'assit en face de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Qui a fait ça ?

Percy comprit immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler et cette fois il réussi à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Á la fin, Georges dit alors d'une voix plus grave et qui transpirait la haine :

-Rockwood…..C'est bien cela ?

Percy acquiesça faiblement, en ayant un peu peur de cette flamme dévastatrice qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son frère.

-JE LE JURE, cria Georges. Tous ceux présents dans le Grande Salle étaient maintenant tournés vers eux. JE JURE QUE JE TE RETROUVERAIS, ROCKWOOD, ET CE JOUR LÁ TU REGRETTERAS DE T'ETRE MIS EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN CAR MA VEANGEANCE SERA TERRIBLE ! JE LE JURE DEVANT LE CORPS DE MON FRERE !

* * *

** Alors, ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ca encourage les auteurs! :D**

**Ce n'est pas pour vous forcer, mais je trouve ce système marrant (c'est une petite note d'humour)**

**1 review contre un calin a toute la famille Weasley!**


End file.
